Genesis of the Numahs
by CroatianDWgeek
Summary: My first fanfic so tell me if I'm doing something wrong. In the Rise of the Cybermen the Doctor met the parallel earth version of the Cybermen. But what if he instead met the Daleks. And why couldn't he meet a parallel version of himself? I'll continue if I get positive feedback. I'm not a English speaker so I have room to improve. I don't own anything, I'm so poor :(
1. Chapter 1

**An Assignment of a Time Traveler**

The poisonous mist was swirling across the rocky battlefield with some sparse vegetation. A man with a tin helmet and a gas mask was moving forward enemy lines. He wasn't alone, there were two more soldiers with similar equipment. They were tired of this war like everyone else and yet their nationalism and pride were still alive moving them forward like the need for human flesh keeps a zombie alive. They appeared behind a ridge and were promptly shot down by machine gun fire. They found piece and were free from horrors that were to come.

Little farther away the Doctor appeared. He was looking around and trying to keep warm. There is no one to be seen. He had no idea where he was, no memory of how he got here. The air was to polluted with chemicals, slight radiation and what not. It was impossible to determent the planet by the taste or smell of the atmosphere. All the Doctor knew was that this was I very messy war. And there is a messy war in practically every planet's history.

Suddenly, a Timelord appeared, wearing some silly clothes.

„Ah. Welcome, Doctor.", he said.

„What's going on?" asked the Doctor, putting pieces together, sort of. „Don't you realise how dangerous it is to intercept a transmat beam?"

„Oh come, Doctor, not with our techniques. We Time Lords transcended such simple mechanical devices when the universe was less than half its present size.". He wasn't sure if the Doctor seeked arguments or really didn't understand some of timelord technology. He was away from Galifrey for quite a while.

„Look, whatever I've done for you in the past, I've more than made up for. I will not tolerate this continual interference in my life.", the time traveler remembered his not so happy days of being an unoficial agent for the Timelords and then being forced to regenerate and to stay on earth.

„Continual?" he started walking nervously „We pride ourselves we seldom interfere in the affairs of others."

„Except mine."

„You, Doctor, are a special case. You enjoy the freedom we allow you. In return, occasionally, not continually, we ask you to do something for us."

„I won't do it. Whatever it is, I refuse."

„Numahs."

„Numahs?" Timelords have a way of convincing people now don't they „Tell me more."

He faced the Doctor again „We foresee a time when they will have destroyed all other lifeforms and become the dominant creature in the universe."

„That's possible. Tell on."

„We'd like you to return to Earth at a point in time before the Numahs evolved."

No, he couldn't. Could he? You can't change history, not one line. And Timelords mustn't interfere. They could make a paradox machine but that's just wrong. Could the Numahs be such a threat to the oldest civilization in the universe? „Do you mean avert their creation?"

„Or affect their genetic development so that they evolve into less aggressive creatures."

„Hmm. That's feasible.", but risky, he thought.

„Alternatively, if you learn enough about their very beginnings, you might discover some inherent weakness."

„All right, just one more time."

„You'll do it?"

„Yes. If you'll let me have the space time coordinates, I'll set the TARDIS for Earth."

„There's no need for that, Doctor."

„Huh?"

„You're here. This is Earth."

„What?"

„We thought it would save time if we assumed your agreement." He held up a gold bangle with a three-ended swirl on it.

„What's this?"

„Be careful not to lose it. That Time Ring is your lifeline. Good luck, Doctor."

„Just a moment."

But he has already vanished.

„Don't just disappear! That's my thing! What about Sarah and Harry?

The Doctor put the Time Ring on his left wrist and moved on. A million questions popped up in his mind. Are his companions safe in the TARDIS or in a middle of a war. Are they worried? And what to do about the Numahs?


	2. Chapter 2

**Battlefield**

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you, NoLemonsForMe, for the first review on my first story. Yes I know, I am cheating a bit by using the script from The Genesis of the Daleks but it will get a bit different (not so much in this chapter, I don't know when)._

* * *

After a while the Doctor stumbled upon his companions.

„Doctor! Doctor!" yelled Sarah.

„Ah, there you are, Sarah."

„I say Doctor, that was a pretty rough landing." said Harry, not one of his favorite companions „What happened?"

„Yes, where are we? This isn't the beacon."

„No, there's been a slight change of plan." the Doctor said like he could avoid telling them about their future. „This is the early 21st century" an explosion could be heard from the distance if you only listened carefully „In, in... Somewhere on Earth. I can't say more, all battlefields look the same in this war." meanwhile, the sounds of the war where getting louder.

Harry listened „I say, that's gunfire."

„Heavy artillery."

„Doctor, it's getting closer!" cried Sarah.

„It's a creeping barrage. Get down!" Explosions happened all around them. Sarah was screaming while the Doctor and Harry clogged their ears. Their survival was a miracle. Well, humans anyway. „Something's annoyed them."

It stopped.

„Doctor", called Sarah, „Doctor, look."

There was a soldier just like the old chaps that died earlier. There were no burns on him, he must have been knocked out by the shock wave.

„All right."

The Doctor picked up the man's rifle as Harry checked him over.

„Nothing can be done for this chap." said Harry struggling to figure out where they were and why.

„Look at this!" the doctor said a bit excited „A radiation gun!"

„Why it looks just like a Numah gun" Sarah noticed.

Harry was confused „What does Numah mean?"

„Numahs are creatures, clones or converted humans, that live and move within a tank-like robotic mechanical shell" explained the Doctor „and that are devoided of all emotions except for hate."

„But what's a Numah gun doing on Earth?" asked Sarah.

„This is very interesting. Not many of these were produced for hand usage."

„But what's it doing here?"

„What's more interesting is what's it doing right next to a primitive rifle like this."

There was no use, if the Doctor didn't want to answer a question it meant that he will answer it when it's time or that he will never answer it. So Harry didn't worry about it „Oh yes, there are way better guns in Torchwood. This one looks like a part of a collection. It was produced in the early twentieth century I'd say."

„It could by new. This war is so awful that people are fighting with whatever they can. I wouldn't be surprised if we see a soldier with bow and arrows. And also you can notice that he's wearing a gas mask and a radiation detector."

„He also has the uniform made of animal skin, and yet his combat jacket is a modern synthetic fibre." noticed Sarah

But Harry was frustrated „But you said this was the-"

„Early 21st century."

„Well it didn't last for very long then, and I don't think any major power could use up all of it's resources."

„You hadn't experienced a war like this. After wars that were ended with a few crucial battles, exceptions here and there, you got a cold war where you are from. Now this, this is a world war. Two powers finally collided and there's no third one to take peoples attention away from the current war. We landed in a world that is centered around war and where war is the only thing that keeps people living and the main thing that keeps people dying. Now come along, we've got a job to do, and not a very pleasant one as you can assume"

„Where are we going?" Sarah didn't dare to ask more.

„Er, forward." Great! They had no idea where they are or what they should do, none of them. Why couldn't the Timelords do this instead? „Halt! Don't move."

„What is it?"

„I see a land mine. We're in the middle of a mine field. Follow me and tread in my footsteps. But don't step on my scarf!" they moved forward but the Doctor looked up the cliffs here and there.

„What?" the nervous companion said.

„I thought I saw something move. I have a feeling we're being watched."

Sarah got that feeling to.

„I can't see anything."

„Let's hope it's my imagination." Whether or not it was his imagination was not important. He spend more and more time looking up the cliffs and less time looking for mines. Until suddenly: „Harry, I'm standing on a land mine. I felt it shift." Sure enough, something round and metal is amongst the chips of rock under his left foot. „If I move my foot, it might detonate it."

„Don't move your foot."

„I won't."

Harry kneeled carefully and touched the mine.

„Get away from there" said the Doctor through his teeth, panicking inside „back up, both of you"

„No, Doctor, you'll have a better chance if I hold it firm."

„Please, Harry, don't be difficult." Is this how it ends? Traveling here to destroy the Numah threat only to be blown up by a primitive land mine? Are they to join the fallen soldiers they saw laying around?

„Don't you argue, Doctor. I already wedged some rocks under it to make it firm. Now, just lift your foot very, very gently."

The Doctor did so and nothing went bang. „Thank you, Harry."

„My pleasure."

„Let's go." And soon there it was, civilization „Now, would you look at that." There was a black sphere a little way away.

„It's like a big bubble." Sarah noticed.

„Protective dome."

„What, large enough to cover an entire city?"

„Yes. Oh, think there's a trench around it. We'll go forward carefully with our hands in the air." So they did but nobody seemed to notice them. The Doctor cut (or broke?) the barbed wire with his sonic screwdriver. They got to the soldiers. „Even the dead have a part to play. Propped up to make the trenches appear fully manned. A different sort of uniforms from that other chaps. I think we're on the right side! And look at this! A dome! Like on Galifrey! Domes and trenches, new and old! This would be great if there weren't for the war and the Numahs."

„Wait, Numahs are here?"

The Doctors silly smile turned serious as it so often would „They will be. This is where they first evolved. I guess I have to explain everything to you now, especially sense we've got time. Says here this is Paris" it really did say that on the wall „and there are cameras here so it's just a mather of time before someone comes to get us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside the Dome**

* * *

**AN:** _I didn't watch all of the 4th Doctor's stories but remember that this is my fanfic and that this is a parallel universe which means that there is no free will, there is only my will. I even control the gramar of parallel English so there can be no mistakes._

* * *

_In some universes on Earth the beginning of the 20th century after the birth of Christ features a world war. In this one, no such thing ever happened. One might think that this would be a good thing. One might be wrong. After a cold war that lasted for a hundred years, the world now has The World War, the only world war, but more destructive then any in Earth's history and the one that will determan the course of history of the universe. The world is devided into two blocks, fascist and communist, and one of them will create a race of creatures known as Numahs._

* * *

It seemed sometimes as if the Doctor only had two or three facial expressions. There was that smiling excited face that they didn't see a lot in this place and time, and there was that serious frown. This second face sometimes came with an open mouth when he was surprised or worried, like right now.

„Right, first thing's first and this time in that order. We were brought here by the Timelords, my race. You see, in the far, far future, when I come from, the Numahs will become a threat to all other life forms in the universe. My fellow Timelords have decided that it's best to bring me, and you with me, to this point in their history so we can stop their development or at least learn something about their weaknesses."

„Are they invading Earth then?" asked Sarah.

„No, no, no, they don't exist yet!"

„Wait, Doctor" said Harry „Numah, that's a strange word, how's it spelled?"

„N-U-M-A-H"

„But that's the anagram of human. You just switch the first and the last letter."

„Very good Harry. I mean it's good you noticed it, the reason for the name of that race is a bit of a bummer. You see Numahs didn't evolve as such, they were invented at first."

„What, right here on Earth?" said Sarah „But who would invent such sort of a thing?"

„The communists that's who!" said Harry with national pride in his voice „Such an ungodly invention could have come only from Russia!"

„Actually" said the Doctor „I think they will be invented in Britain."

„What!? Well how can you be sure?"

„The early Numahs had a flash and circle sign on them"

„Well... That could simply symbolize eternal power."

„Witch is why they kept the symbol even when they exterminated an entire nation!"

„The white British power can not be defeated, it will prevail and survive!"

„You sound just like them." said Sarah.

„Don't you see?" said the Doctor „What are the Numahs? The greatest patriots in the universe! With the sense of racial purity, with the desire to conquer and with an nonbreakable spirit with no emotions that could lead to impure ideas."

„But you can't compare what they are to what we are!"

„Yes and no. You see you humans have always fascinated me. You are brilliant in a way that I can not explain. Most of my companions were humans actually. But you are blind, you can't seem to notice certain things. For instance, you have a great understanding of right and wrong, you always seek progress, you want what you see as best. But you stick to the extremes. Just look at you, you divided the world, you always wanted to divide it. You've always tried to divide it in your strictly divided beliefs and you just don't see it do you? You all just want the world to be a better place. And now we stand by the site of a great war that you were always preparing for, a world war, and soon it will all end."

Soldiers soon came, two of them „Right then" said one of them „we were said to come here for you. Who are you?"

„Oh hello!" said the Doctor „We were waiting for you. I'm the Doctor and these are my assistants, Sarah and Harry."

„Doctor who?"

„Doctor who? You don't want to know the surnames of Sarah and Harry?"

„Alright. Sarah who? Harry who?" asked the soldier ironically.

„This are Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan."

„You didn't even give us your first name!" said the other soldier.

„Yeah, that's right!" said the first soldier.

„Doctor Smith. Doctor John Smith." said the Doctor, now holding something that he has previously been searching for in his many pockets.

„How can we be sure you're not a spy?"

„Here" the Doctor now reviled the object to be a piece of paper „As you can see I am not allowed to say why I am here for, I'm working on something very hush-hush. Weapon development you see, that's why we were here in the battlefield, we were testing something hush-hush-weapony. Will you take us somewhere hush-hush-weapony?"

„I suppose we have to. Lets go."

„Oh you go ahead, we'll follow you from behind." said Sarah. „Doctor, that paper is blank."

„It's psychic paper." was the answer „People see what they expect in it. I suppose you don't know what to expect anymore."

„Why do you never use it?" asked Harry „That could have got us out of trublle loads of time."

„I didn't have it. I use to have it when I worked as a secret agent for the Timelords. Sort of. I figured they would give it to me on this assingment as well. It spares you time for lying but I manage just fine without it, thank you."

„You mean you're a great lier?"

„Harry" said Sarah „don't be like that!"

„Sarah, for goodness sake, he gets away with never saying his reall name! And he never told us he hates us."

„I don't hate you."

„You do, you just didn't show it untill now. What about all you sead?"

„I think you're brilliant. I only criticized one aspect of you. I criticised this war. Or do you expect me to like this war? You have so many different interesting ideas but you just can't seem to get along."

„Are you saying that the Communists have the same ambitions as the Empire?"

„I can respect your regime just like any other."

„There you go again."

„Look here. I am a Gallifreyan. And I am a patriot. I have been exiled two times and executed once. And I still feel as much love to my home as any other Timelord. That's the positive side of what your regime. But you have to relise that noone's perfect. Not even me. And when someone like me looks at your whole planet, he just seas a blue dot with unfriendly people on its surfice. Which is why other species don't usualy make contact with you."

Harry didn't listen. He didn't want to. He was trained not to. He quickened his pace and joined the soldiers, who shared his beliefs.

„We are unfriendly, aren't we?" said Sarah „And tiny. Someone can only see that when traveling with you. Can I ask you a question?"

„Sure."

„Why do you visit our planet so often?"

„Why? Earth's one of my favorite planets. At least to the point in time when Numahs were created."

„But there was always war."

„Not like this. But you made me thinking."

„How?"

„I first visited Earth in 1963, I think, because... never mind. Anyway, I lived on Earth for a while and soon I took two humans on my travels. I've been fascinated by your race ever since. And since then I've traveled with many humans. I guess I have some hope that if I show you the universe maybe I'll show you that there's more to this world then strictly divided regimes. It's maybe my way of saving you from your fate."

„If it makes you feel better, you're doing a pretty good job."

„I've always avoided this point in your history. I can only imagine how you must feel about this."

„It is horrible and I still can't quite believe it. Butt do me a favor."

„Anything."

„You don't have to worry about us. It would be much easier to cope with the situation if you were your usual cheerful self."

„OK, I'll try." said the Doctor and smiled again.

They soon entered the dome. Inside was Paris. You couldn't see the sky because the city was inside a dome but it just looked like a cloudy night in Paris.

„Doctor."

„Yes ."

„How come soldiers out there are fighting with antique riffles but here people live in luxery?"

„It could be to keep the people happy. Or maybe they're saving money for something that they think can help them finally win the war, something big, hush-hush-weapony, posibly controversial..."

„Numahs."

* * *

**AN: **_I hope you enjoyed, I hope you review and I hope you are looking forward to see John Lumic, birth name Dave Ross, and his briliant creation. If you're mean and want him to have a lab accident which would make him look more like Davros, just say so._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Experiment**

* * *

**AN:** _This is where this basically becomes a crossover between Genesis of the Daleks and Rise of the Cybermen._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the research center there were two men working late. There wasn't much work to be done, there were no new weapons to test. There was only that thing that should soon keep the brains of people alive when their bodies become weared out. It was officially called a "Mark III travel machine" but it's creator had another name for it. As for the other scientists, it was just "that thing".

It really was silly looking. It had a shape that somewhat resembled a salt shaker with some bumps, an eye on a stick and two lights on it's "head". It also had a plunger-like device with which it could connect to computers, making social life possible. There were other, humanoid, designs but it would be too hard to imitate normal and incredibly complex limb movements.

The scientists also worked on other things. The thing was suppose to first be used as a weapon, operated by a brain of a fallen soldier so the models they were working on came with sophisticated guns.

They also came with a system that should remove any possibility of "impure thoughts". The brain was treated with chemicals and if it had thought of something "bad", it would feel pain. The thing that came to nobody's mind is the fact that the brain might get quite cranky.

But lets get back to the men in the room. One of them was John Lumic, the creator of the Mark III travel machines, the greatest scientific mind of his time and the head of Cybus Industries, the greatest suplier of weapons for The Pact. He was in a wheelchair and had a bandage over his eye. Next to him was an oxygen tank. He was clearly very sick.

The other man was Doctor Kendrick. He was in perfect health and the logical assumption is that he will live longer then his superior.

„The prototype has passed every test, sir." said Kendrick „It's working."

„I hardly think working is the correct word." said a sick and harsh voice. John Lumic moved his wheelchair forward „That would apply only to machines."

„I'm sorry. I should say, it's alive."

„Bring it in."

Kendrick flicked a switch and it came.

Lumic watched over hi creation „Can it hear me?"

„It might still be in shock. Bear in mind that this is a human and that he has been welded to the exoskeleton."

„Say what you like, I envy it. It has reached perfection and it will never age or die. Yes, it is superior. Observe the test closely. This will be a moment that will live in history."

Lumic turned to the shocked creature „Halt. Turn right. Halt." he said and it obeyed the commands. It was now looking in the direction of three practice targets.

„Now, exterminate!" all three targets were hit. „Perfect. The weaponry is perfect. Now we can begin. Do you know me? Answer. Do you know me?"

„You are John Lumic." said the creature, struggling to operate its new, electronic voice, breaking words in syllables with a distinctive accent (if you can call it that).

„My child. Mark this day, Doctor Kendrick. We are blessed."

„Well, it's not quite over yet, sir. We need the approval of the state."

„I will present it to the scientific advisory tomorrow. Then I will ask Adam Sutler, and then the leaders of other countries, for approval."

„But... That's not how it works. This could be considered a new form of life and therefore could be considered a eugenic experiment. That is a big deal, you know."

„Oh, I know. It sure is a big deal. But I fear that without the positive reception of the scientific advisory, people like Sutler may think that this is immoral or dangerous."

„Nonetheless, we need to tell them."

„And if I don't?"

„Well then, I'm sorry, sir, but it's my duty. I shall have to inform them."

Lumic made a joke that was only funny to him „And how will you do that from beyond the grave?" and then shouted „Exterminate!"


End file.
